


Soundwave Likes Cats

by Baird Crevan (LadySibilance)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack Crossover, Cute, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Gen, Soundwave wants to adopt more cassettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySibilance/pseuds/Baird%20Crevan
Summary: Soundwave comes across a new feline mech that he desperately wants to adopt.  It shouldn't matter how big it is.  Happy Dadwave Week 2020: Day #5.  Absolute crack.
Relationships: Frenzy & Rumble & Soundwave (Transformers), Ravage & Soundwave (Transformers)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 86





	Soundwave Likes Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dadwave week! Day five This isn’t my child (soundwave acts like a father to someone other than the cassettes.)

“Soundwave. Absolutely not.”

Soundwave folded his arms across his chest. 

Starscream frowned and matched the tape-deck’s posture. “ _Sound_ wave. _No._ ”

The tape-deck was glowering now behind his visor.

“Uh, can I ask something?” came a tremulous voice from the mech creature behind them. A voice which both Decepticons pointedly ignored.

“How many do you have now? _Six_? The ones we have already get underpede and into everything. You already have a felinoid one, Soundwave. You can’t have it.”

Soundwave took a step forward menacingly. The seeker stood his ground throwing his servos at the creature. “It’s not even _Cybertronian_! And it’s bigger than _you_ are, how are you going to get it into your chest?”

“Why would I go in his chest?” the voice asked again, almost fearful.

“Soundwave: Desires new cassette,” he said, as if that should quell any further argument. “Subspace is more than optimal to fit-”

The seeker rolled his optics. “What about when it is not in your chest? You just going to have it walking around the ship, bumping into things?”

Soundwave shrugged his shoulders. “Astrotrain: Big.”

“No slag, dipstick,” Starscream said. He threw a look at the green felinoid behind Soundwave. “Can you fight?” he asked appraisingly.

“I mean, yeah?” the voice said. “But what does that have to do with anything-”

“ _Fine_ ,” Starscream said. “Just… make sure it doesn’t bring back any dead organics and put them in my berth. I know Ravage keeps doing it.”

Soundwave relaxed immediately and started nodding excitedly. Starscream sighed and walked away, shaking his helm and muttering curses about stupid tape-decks under his exvents.

“You guys _know_ I’m a human piloting this thing, right?” the organic voice said.

Soundwave turned giving the felinoid a side-glance. He shrugged as if he didn’t care.

The top of the lion’s head opened, and a tiny human crawled out in green and white armor. “See? HUMAN. Not… whatever you guys are.”

“Query: Do you transform?” Soundwave asked in monotone.

The human tilted its head to the side. “I mean yeah the Lion does, but not without the other lions.”

Soundwave’s optics burst wide under his visor. “Other. Lions.”

The human grimaced. “I… should not have said that.”

Soundwave went up to the green felinoid “Lion” and stretched to begin to scratch it under its chin, even though it was significantly taller than the tape-deck. The human startled when the Lion began to purr contentedly back, clearly pleased at the attention. 

“Traitor,” the human said, folding its arms across its chest.

* * *

“Bossbot, this thing is _huge_ ,” Rumble said looking up with awe. “Are you sure you want to make it a cassette-” but Rumble quickly shut his trap when he felt the flare of annoyance from his host. Clearly a sore subject.

“What about the squishy?” Frenzy asked, standing in front of said creature, bending down a little to look him? Her? In the eye. Rumble wasn’t really sure what they were but knew enough not to be rude and make assumptions.

The human jutted out their chin, leaning against the lion with their arms folded. “Name’s Pidge,” it said, in an oddly forced low voice. As if it were trying to be tough.

Rumble knew that schtick.

Ravage was sitting in front of the Lion, her tail slowly swishing behind her. Rumble knew that was a sign that either she was thinking about playing or thinking about food. Or both? Rumble looked back at the human again.

“I’m Rumble, the ugly mug in front of you is Frenzy, and that’s Ravage. What uh, about him?”

Pidgeon leaned forward. “ _Her_ name is… the Green Lion,” Pidgeon said, sounding a little awkward there on the end. 

“So, no offense Pidgeon-”

“It’s _Pidge_ ,” the human said irritably.

“Ah, okay I don’t know what that _is_ , but _Pidge_ , you said the big felinoid won’t move without you in it?” Rumble asked, looking up at the Lion.

“Mmhmm…” they replied, clearly lying. 

“Riiight, okay well Bossbot? That’s going to make things a hell of a lot more difficult, don’t you think?” Rumble didn’t exactly _mind_ Soundwave adopting another cassette, but he was being oddly… stubborn about the logistics. 

“Lion: Will be new cassette,” Soundwave harmonized, clearly besotted with the giant Lion. He pet the side of her leg that was closest to her, and received a harmonized purr in response. 

Even Pidge looked a little weirded out.

Actually, wait.

“Wait, are you from Earth?” Rumble asked. “What the frag are you doing all the way out here? We’re in the middle of space.”

Pidge pursed their lips. “Oh, you know, seeing the… universe? It’s a long story, and look _thank you_ for rescuing me from those aliens, but I really have to go save my friends-”

“Query: Other friends… Lions?”

Pidge looked hesitant but then nodded. “I really need to go.”

Soundwave stepped forward and held his hand over his spark. Frenzy and Rumble suppressed a groan, knowing what was about to happen next.

“Soundwave and cassettes: will aide Lion.”

Pidge looked a little unsure. “I appreciate it, but I think I can handle it.”

“Negative: Soundwave will assist. Will enlist aide of other Decepticons.”

Rumble and Frenzy shared a look. “Who do you have in mind-”

* * *

“-Frag,” Rumble said as two seekers sauntered in. Skywarp smiled widely as he saw Rumble’s look of dread and Frenzy’s grimace.

“I thought it was an _organic_ lion,” Thundercracker said, slightly disappointed.

“Green Lion: _Better_ than organic lion.”

Rumble sighed. “Boss, do we _have_ to involve the birdbrains?”

Soundwave was rubbing the giant lion’s belly. Pidge had crawled back into the cockpit before the seekers arrived at some prodding from the cassettes. As soon as she had entered, it seemed like the Green Mecha Lion had come to life and animatedly was rubbing up against Soundwave and rolled over to give him access.

Ravage looked very unimpressed.

“Skywarp, Thundercracker: Flight capable. Willing to help.”

“ _And_ ,” Skywarp said, “We won’t tell _Starscream._ ”

“Oh what a high bar _that_ is,” Rumble snapped back.

“Okay _listen_ ,” came Pidge’s voice from inside the Lion. Both Thundercracker and Skywarp looked a little surprised at how… small?.. the voice sounded. “I don’t care _who_ helps, but my friends are trapped in a cave-in an asteroid and I need to go _help them_.”

Soundwave nodded. “Decepticons: Will assist.”

“Why?” came the combined vocalizations of Rumble, Frenzy, and the seekers. Even Ravage looked confused.

“Favor to Soundwave.” Everyone but Skywarp seemed fine with this arrangement, and before the black seeker good say something, Soundwave added, “And a bottle of high-grade.”

Skywarp gave a thumbs up with his digit.

* * *

Getting there was easy; avoiding the organic alien ships was a little less easy.

Pidge was impressed as much as she was… disturbed. The sentient alien robot jets tore apart the _other_ alien ships with something close to glee. They would transform into their bi-pedal forms to slash with their claws and then fire with their mounted arm canons, then transform back into their jet forms and chase off after more.

Soundwave had politely asked to be able to ride the Green Lion. For _some reason_ , the Lion had allowed it.

Pidge was going to have to have a _long_ chat with her later.

They arrived at asteroid that the other Paladins and their Lions had been trapped inside. The smaller robots (Rumble and Frenzy?) flew out of Soundwave’s chest (Oh, _that’s_ what they were talking about), sailing through space and landed on the surface of the asteroid. Rumble’s arms turned into pile-drivers that began to make quick work of the cave-in rocks and rubble. Frenzy appeared to be protecting his twin, aiming his weapons on anything that approached.

Soundwave was firing his shoulder-mounted canon at enemies to keep them away from his… little robots. His… children? Not sure. Pidge saw a ship getting dangerously close to the “friendly” alien robot jets and fired the Lion’s laser from its mouth, effectively disabling it. Soundwave gave a noise of approval and Pidge could hear him pet the Lion from it’s back. She _felt_ the Green Lion’s satisfaction and rolled her eyes.

“… _Pidge? Is that you?”_ she heard Lance’s voice yell over the comm.

“Guys!” she said with a smile. “Got some reinforcements, we’ll get you out of there is a minute!”

Just as she turned to see if they could get out, a giant ship appeared with huge canons, and aimed directly at them.

“Frag!” said the black jet. He grabbed his twin’s arm and disappeared out of existence only to appear right behind Pidge and the Green Lion.

Right as the new ship was about to fire on them, the four other Paladins and their Lions burst through the rubble and assumed a stance beside the Green Lion.

“Soundwave, you might want to step back.”

The blue robot jumped off and landed next to his… children… on the asteroid. He was looking up at the five Lions in something like awe.

Pidge smiled, and knew she was about to blow his mind.

The Lions jumped into action and combined.

* * *

“It’s okay bossbot, it’s great that you made a friend, but yeah a _combiner_ can’t be a _cassette_ ,” Rumble said patting his host’s leg.

Soundwave was looking absolutely despondent. He seemed like he was about to argue, but then changed his mind. Logic appeared to have finally have caught up to him as he watched the absolutely _giant_ mech slice through the giant ship with ease.

As the rest of the ships retreated, the giant mech split apart again into their separate into their separate felinoid components. The Green Lion came over and leaned down to rub its giant cheek against the tape-deck. Soundwave gently touched the snout of the Lion with obvious affection.

“Thanks a bunch, robots!” he heard Pidge call out happily.

“Yer welcome, fleshie!” Rumble called, laughing as the Lions flew off into the distance. “And don’t mention it! No _really, please don’t!”_

Soundwave watched the differently colored Lions leave quietly and then jumped into space to head back to their ship with his cassettes and the seekers. 

When they arrived back, Soundwave gave Skywarp the high-grade he had promised. The seekers shrugged and walked off, laughing about how ‘Screamer had missed all the fun.

Soundwave retired back to his room. 

Ravage was waiting for him, curled up at the foot of the berth. He crawled in beside her, patting her head affectionately. She started to purr happily and leaned over to rub her cheek against his.

He was content.


End file.
